Hell Comes In Many Different Forms
by metric-electric
Summary: Kagome and Sango were sent to an all boys camp by mistake. whoops. looks like they'll have to deal with many conflicts, escpecially with Inuyasha and Miroku there. Not to mention Sesshy as a counselor. This'll be one hell of a summer.
1. The Beginning of Sheer Hell

Jami – new story, tell me what you think… questions and answers at the bottom.

00000000

Chapter One: The Beginning of Sheer Hell

You see, Kagome and Sango weren't _completely _devastated when they found out their parents thought it would be best to send them off to camp for the whole summer. They figured it would be a great experience.

Heck, even Kagome thought it might be fun.

But once they arrived, reality hit them like a ton of cement blocks thrown off of a rooftop and soon followed by a five hundred pound grand piano.

It was as if it was planned on purpose. But it wasn't. Out of sheer irony, when the two young girls had been dropped off and left there, that was when they noticed that what they thought would be an all girls summer camp, was actually completely opposite.

This horrid place was no longer Shikon Summer Camp For Girls… no… definitely not. This was Shikon Summer Camp For Boys.

Not even close.

This was Hell.

Sheer, and utter Hell.

And they were stuck there, for two months.

But surly, Sango and Kagome could be sent back home and given back their money without any problems. This was just some big mistake.

Or maybe it was a dirty joke constructed by their parents.

How devilishly evil of them.

No. They wouldn't do that. This was all just some stupid misunderstanding. A very _lame_, stupid misunderstanding.

Kagome's suitcase dropped like it was the weight of the world and found its way to the dirty ground with a loud thud. Sango's mouth hung open like a sweaty dog in the middle of August, and the boys that had quickly surrounded them like chauvinistic pigs, smirked and snickered at the newfound meat in old territory.

This _sucked_. This really, _really_, sucked.

The counselor, though very handsome and muscular looking, found his way to the middle of the huddle and stared wide eyed at the two girls.

"Girls, have you lost you're way or something? This is an all _boys _camp." He said, hoping that this was just a big mistake as well.

"Yeah, we figured just as much." Kagome said, her eyes still drifting into space.

"Well, what direction are you headed?" One of the boys called out from the back.

"Oh no," Sango began. "We've reached our destination, it's just that…" She trailed off.

"We were supposed to go to the Shikon Summer Camp For Girls." Kagome finished dryly.

"Sorry, stupid! This is the Shikon Camp For Boys!" A boy said without any sympathy what so ever. Kagome glared over at him and found that this guy was actually really hot. He had long black tresses that reached his waist and had two long locks that reached his chest in front of his ears. His skin was tan and he looked to be very muscular indeed.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kagome whined.

"I'll call you what I want!" He growled and crossed his arms sliding his hands through his black sweatshirt.

"Humpfd." Kagome huffed. "Jerk."

"Settle down. We'll fix this right away." The counselor said with practiced ease. His voice was soft and elegant, and his long, silver hair whipped with the solid wind. This guy was gorgeous, but, still, he seemed a little old for just a couple of sixteen-year-old girls to go after. Besides, a guy with this great of looks must already have someone worthy enough to date with. So much for that idea.

The counselor snapped his head to stare dirtily at the jerk that had called Kagome stupid. "You, Inuyasha. Instead of being annoying, why can't you make yourself useful?"

"Oh yeah? And do what exactly?" The boy who was apparently Inuyasha grumbled back to the counselor.

"Go get me the paper work we have on file. You know where it is, now go fetch it for me!"

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"You'll be forced to eat dog food like one if you don't go and get me the papers right this instant." The counselor demanded, still as calm and elegant as ever. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moped off to get the paperwork. The counselor turned his attention back to the two girls who were being hungrily checked out by all of the immature kids he was supposed to be watching.

"What are you looking at?" Sango growled at one of the guys with a lecherous grin on their face. When she noticed the boy was staring at her chest she blushed furiously and turned away from him. "Kagome, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable."

"Speak for yourself." Kagome whispered, glancing around at all of the boys.

The counselor cleared his throat. "Excuse me girls. If we could have a step into my office building, I think we can get a few things cleared." Kagome and Sango nodded silently and followed the counselor up the dirt path to a small, stone building on the left side. The three went into the small shack to find the boy named Inuyasha shuffling through papers in a filing cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"Fetching you those stupid papers."

"I thought you knew where they were?"

"Well, obviously I don't." Inuyasha sighed giving up. He stood to his feet and glared over at his brother.

"You imbecile." The counselor grunted and sat at his desk, going through papers that were stacked onto the wooden piece of furniture. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, a scowl on his face. "Please girls, have a seat." The counselor gestured for them to sit onto the comfy looking chairs in front of his desk. They did as asked. "So, what are you're names?"

"I'm Sango." Sango stated. "Sango Tajiya." Sango glanced over at Kagome.

"I'm ah, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome told them. "This must be some kind of mistake. Our parents were sure that this was an all girls camp."

"Well," The counselor began. "This had been an all girls camp not to long ago, but it changed to an all boys camp instead. The "girls" society, let's just call them, figured they needed more space to have all of the girly activities and such, so they moved to a different location."

"What kind of different location." Kagome piped up.

"The state of Pennsylvania in the United States of America."

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped.

"So even if we could just switch camps for the summer, we would have to travel thousands of miles just to get there. That would be pointless." Sango realized.

"Duh."

Kagome and Sango glared at Inuyasha who was smirking like an asshole. Inuyasha seemed to be getting a lot of glares lately.

"Oh, my apologies." The counselor began. "I'm Sesshomaru, the main counselor here. I'm basically like the principle of a school, only better." Kagome and Sango gazed over at each other fearfully. "And this," He started. "This is my ever annoying, stubborn brother, Inuyasha, who seems to have a lack of intelligence." He gestured towards Inuyasha.

"Hey!"

"Let's call you're parents now, shall we?" Sesshomaru said ruefully.

"Umm… we can't." Sango told him.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you see," Kagome began. "Our parents are already on their way to their vacation in Tahiti."

"TAHITI!" Sesshomaru yelled, immediately losing all of his elegance. Inuyasha snickered in the background. Regaining his composure, Sesshomaru asked, "Any relatives?"

Kagome and Sango shook their heads. "None that live around here."

"Shit…" Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha chuckled quietly. "How old are you two ladies?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

"We're both sixteen." Kagome replied.

"Okay, so you're in the right age category." He said thoughtfully.

"What are you getting at Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked from behind them.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad if we let them stay here."

"LET THEM STAY HERE!?" Inuyasha shouted. "I don't want no bitches staying at out camp! It would totally suck out all of the fun!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered, rubbing his temples.

"What makes you think us girls are no fun!?" Kagome asked, standing up and walking over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" Sango started and followed Kagome. "What, are ya sexist?"

"Maybe!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why? Girls can do anything guys can do?"

"Sure, maybe in a handicapped race!"

"You're so crude!" Sango yelped. "You've got issues!"

"Yeah, yeah. I hate whiners." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, then, I hate sexist people." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, copying Inuyasha's look.

"Yeah, me too." Sango said, imitating the both of them.

"Well, then I guess we don't have a problem." Inuyasha told them, smirking.

"Will you brats shut up and listen!?"

All attention turned to Sesshomaru.

"We have no choice but to let these girls stay here for the summer, at least until we can contact a relative or something to take them home."

"You've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm not kidding around." Sesshomaru assured. "Since we don't have any extra cabins either, Sango and Kagome will have to bunk with some guys. And seeing as how they seem to know you well enough already, they will be going with you and your roommate."

"Aw, no! HELL no!" Inuyasha rasped out in agony.

Sango and Kagome gritted their teeth in hopes that maybe if they clenched hard enough, their teeth would fall out and they would be rushed to a dentist, far away from this camp.

But they were unsuccessful.

This was going to be one hell of a summer.

X

X

X

X

Sango followed Kagome into the small, log cabin that they would be spending the rest of the _long_ and dreaded summer in. They both dropped their suitcases in unison and they landed softly onto the sturdy wooden floor.

"Is this it?" Sango asked.

"Uhh… yeah." Inuyasha answered. "What were you expecting, a vanity and a nice, master bathroom?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Sango rolled her eyes. Inuyasha fumed.

All was silent.

For a couple seconds…

"Hey! Someone wanna help me with these bags?"

The three turned to find a tall, well-fit boy standing behind them, carrying of what seemed to be at least three suitcases. He held two with his arms and hands and had another enormous one perched on top of his back and over his shoulders.

Inuyasha, being more helpful than it would seem, took the bag perched at the top of his back. Kagome and Sango, thinking it would be easier to just watch, sat down on a small, twin bed from the side of the room.

The boy who had barged in with the suitcases peered over at the two newcomers and did an immediate double take. With a twinkle in his eye, he was sitting in between the two girls in no longer than four three seconds. He brought his arms over their shoulders and hugged them into his chest.

"Hello, my lovely ladies! What brings you two beautifully slender females to a place like this?"

"What else? We thought it would be fun to be tortured all summer long with a whole bunch of pig headed, egotistical jerks like you." Kagome answered sarcastically.

The boy scratched his head, which was covered with thick black hair swept back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had on a navy colored sweatshirt and khaki pants. The boys violet eyes dazed out into confusion.

"Really?" He asked like a true idiot.

"What, are ya stupid too?" Sango asked. "Pervert." She grumbled and pushed his arm off from around her shoulder.

"You really are a feisty one, aren't you?" The boy asked Sango. Sango glowered. "What's you're name miss?"

"Sango Tajiya. And your name is?" The boy placed his arm over her shoulder again, and was secretly moving downwards, unbeknownst to Sango.

"Why, Sango, I'm Miroku Himara." Miroku smiled sweetly. "You really have beautiful eyes, Sango. They remind me of delicate, chocolate truffles." Sango blushed. Was this guy for real? He was so lame, and yet cute at the same time.

Sango's eyes crossed in shock, and she jumped up from the bed, causing Miroku's hand to fall to his side. Sango blushed more profusely, and she lifted an arm up to slap him. One and a half seconds later, palm met cheek and the sound echoed through out the log cabin.

Long ago, Kagome had made the decision to leave the bed and stand behind the ever-strong looking Inuyasha in amazement at the scene before. Never had she met someone so lecherous before.

"What are you hiding behind me for?" Inuyasha asked skeptically turning to Kagome.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and in an attempt to change the subject, she asked, "D-do you know this guy?"

Inuyasha pointed his thumb behind him. "Who, Miroku? He goes to my school in Kyoto and we've been friends since the third grade. The first time we met he tried feeling up my sister."

"What!?" Kagome shrieked. "B-but you guys were only in third grade!" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha acclaimed, crossing his arms. "It's a hereditary thing."

"Wow." Kagome breathed. "How strange."

"Yup."

Just then, Sango stomped over to Kagome. "I want to leave right now! I can't spend another night in this damn place!"

"But Sango!"

"No! I wanna go home!" Sango complained.

"Like I said, whiny girls don't belong here." Inuyasha interjected.

"I am not whiny!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Inuyasha told her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!" Kagome demanded. Sango and Inuyasha turned to Kagome. Miroku, a large red print on his cheek, also looked over to the girl. "Sango, let's just give this place a chance. I mean, we have nowhere else to go for the time being, so let's just deal with it."

Sango nodded gruffly.

Inuyasha smirked. "At least she has a positive attitude." He pointed over to Kagome. Sango's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"May I say something here?" Miroku said from the bed.

"Go ahead." Kagome sighed.

"Well, which beds are we going to sleep in?" Miroku asked. Everybody else faces went into concentration mode. Miroku grinned and said, "Because I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with either of you two girls."

A suitcase, which I might say was the largest and heaviest one, met Miroku's face and he fell onto the bed unconscious.

"Well, I guess that's Miroku's bed." Inuyasha said. Sango dusted her hands off and sighed.

"I don't care which bed, I just want to make sure I'm far away from him." She said. Kagome nodded.

"Same here."

"Thanks a lot. I guess that means I'm stuck with him." Inuyasha told them. "Whatever. You take that side," He pointed to the left side of the cabin. "And Miroku and I will take this one." He walked over to the right side.

"Works for me." Kagome said, and collapsed onto the bottom bunk. Sango climbed up onto the top bunk.

Not long after changing into pajamas, which was a catastrophe from the beginning, all four of them faded into dreamland.

00000000

Jami – Well, how was the first chapter? Does anybody want me to continue? This was actually a lot of fun to write! Also, it was longer than any of my usual pages for Slave Trade. Well, yeah, whatever. Review and tell me what you think.

Before you ask the question I know you're going to ask, here they are. Ive asked and answered them to myself already, so here.

Q: Is Kouga going to be going to the camp?

A: Of course. What's life (at least in Inuyasha World) without Kouga and Inuyasha rivalry?

Q: How about Kikyou? Is she going to be involved?

A: There will be mentioning of her and she probably will cause some overall conflict in this story, but other than that….

Q: Hojo?

A: Same idea with Kikyou. Mentioned, but not appearing in the story.

Q: What are the pairings going to be, if any?

A: Yeah, there will be pairings. There will be brief Inuyasha and Kikyou, and Kagome and Hojo pairings, but in later chapters, it will turn to Inuyasha/Kagome and Sago and Miroku pairings.

The genres will mostly be humor/romance.

Any more questions, ask.

Ja, love ya much,  
Jami


	2. Inside The Cafeteria

Jami – okay, this is the second chapter to Hell Comes In Many Different Forms. I read your reviews and I want to say thank you to them all. So… I've already had quite a few ideas in mind, but you guys who reviewed made me wanna go and write the second chapter, so awesome!

Here's the second chapter….

00000000

Chapter Two: Inside the Cafeteria

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she found herself on the floor with an aching back and a headache. She groggily looked upward and found Sango's chocolate brown eyes. Great, Sango was already dressed, when Kagome was high tide in blankets.

"Kagome! You gotta get up and get dressed! We're gonna eat breakfast!" Kagome rubbed at her eyes and shakily stood up. She stared at Sango. Her hair was tied up into a long, dark brown ponytail. She had on a short, black skirt and leg warmers that went up to her knee. She had on a white sweater and a black vest with blue diamond patterns strewn over it. Sango looked good… but not for an all boys camp.

"Sango, you do know you're wearing a skirt?" Kagome asked her. Sango looked insecurely down at her body and nodded.

"So?" Sango asked, honestly not understanding what was wrong with her outfit.

"Well…" Kagome trailed off.

"Well, first off, this is an all _boys_ camp, remember?"

The girls turned to see Inuyasha, who was clad in long, baggy jeans and a black t-shirt that read:

The clash

Kagome, being herself, noted that his arms were very muscular indeed. She studied his whole body, and his facial expression too. He was smirking. Kagome, without noticing the way her mind was traveling, thought that he looked very sexy.

"Are you checking me out, woman?"

Kagome shook her head from her dreamy eyed state and blushed heavily. "Ahh… no! Why would you think that I was checking you out, ya pervert!" Kagome turned around so her back was to him and she began looking through her bags for the right outfit. Yes, she was definitely going to get him back for this… getting her all embarrassed like this, the nerve!

She smiled happily as she pulled out what she had been looking for. She stuck her nose up in the air, and said, "I'm going to go get changed, and Miroku, if you try and peep on me, like you tried last night, then I'll slap you until you've lost all of your brain cells." With that, Kagome traveled to the outhouse, which wasn't really her style, and began getting changed.

Miroku, finally getting completely dressed, walked over to Sango and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good morning, Sango. Are you feeling well?" Miroku asked, a cheery smile on his face. Sango groaned.

"I'd feel better if you didn't have your arm around me." Sango told him. Miroku chuckled and let his arm fall back to his side.

"My apologies…" He trailed off. Inuyasha grunted from the other side of the room. "It's just that, when I see a lovely, natural beauty like yourself, standing in the middle of the room alone, I can't help but go and give her some consolation."

"Consolation my ass!" Sango exclaimed with a blush spread across her cheeks. She was just about to leave the room when a boy, the same age as Inuyasha and Miroku, walked inside.

"Oh, ahh, excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt anything!"

"What do you mean?" Sango looked over her shoulder to find Miroku had slung his arm over her again. "Miroku!"

"Sorry, Sango! I just can't help it! It's in my genes!"

"You're dead!" Sango then began chasing Miroku around the room. She jumped on top of him and they began rolling around on the floor… not that Miroku minded or anything…

"Hey Etsuo." Inuyasha said and walked over to the lone boy standing by the door. "What brings you to our chaotic cabin?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see if everything was working out with the girls. I mean, everybody in camp has been talking about it. They're spreading some nasty rumors." Inuyasha grabbed the front of Etsuo's shirt.

"Oh, yeah? What kind of nasty rumors, Etsuo?" Inuyasha growled. Etsuo gulped.

Suddenly, Kagome walked in through the doorway. She wore a tight, jean mini skirt and had on a low cut, pink spaghetti sleeved top. Her hair was also tied up into a ponytail, though, not as long as Sango's. She looked hot, especially to Etsuo's and Inuyasha's eyes. Too bad Miroku was still rolling around with Sango… or, maybe that was a good thing in his mind.

Kagome walked over to the two boys. Kagome raised her eyebrow at the scene around her. Number one, Sango and Miroku seemed to be wrestling about the middle of the room. Two, Inuyasha appeared to be about to kill an innocent boy, who I might say, was rather cute.

The boy had light brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck in a long ponytail. He had hazel eyes that sparkled. Almost immediately, Kagome remembered her boyfriend back home… though, she really didn't know if he was her boyfriend at all. Sure, her and Hojo went out on dates, but, did her consider her as a girlfriend. Probably, since Hojo was so dense and all.

This boy looked just like Hojo, except that this guy had a long ponytail in the back. Hojo had short hair. Other than the hairstyle difference, they almost looked like twins.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Etsuo spoke up. "I heard that this girl looked like Kikyou and all, but no one told me that she was hotter than her!"

Etsuo's face met the hard, wooden floor.

"What a bone head." Inuyasha began blushing.

Kagome bent down to the boy on the floor and grabbed his arm, helping him back up. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" Kagome asked him nicely.

The boy's eyes lit up, and he said, "I'm Etsuo Shibera. It's nice to meet you." He briefly shook hands with her before Inuyasha was in between them for some odd reason. He turned to Kagome.

"What are you being all nice to him for!?" Inuyasha spat. "He's just an idiot!"

"Maybe to you, but he seems really sweet. Maybe if you wouldn't pick on people so much, I'd be nice to you too." Kagome told him. Inuyasha was taken aback and his eyes got wider.

"Wh-what!? You think that I-I'm jealous!?" He yelled. "Puhleeze! I already got a girlfriend!"

"Good for you! If it means anything, I already got a boyfriend!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, good!"

"Good!"

"Umm…" Etsuo stammered. "Not that it matters, but it's not like I was trying to hit on her or anything… not like Miroku over there." He pointed to the two over in the middle of the room.

"And this! This is for trying to feel me up while I was sleeping!" Sango smacked Miroku over the head and he fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. "Now that the garbage is out, we can go and have some breakfast." Sango turned around and met three bewildered gazes. "What?"

X

X

X

X

"So, you said your name was Etsuo, correct?"

"Why yes, Miss Sango." Etsuo told her. He turned to Kagome. "You girls both have very lovely names, I might say. It is such a pleasure to have you both here."

Kagome and Sango blushed at the simple compliment.

"You know, if I said something like that, I'd get slapped for it." Miroku told Inuyasha from behind the three in front of them.

"Yeah, 'cause your intentions would be perverted." Inuyasha told him. Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe…" He said slyly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began staring at Kagome as they walked up to the cafeteria.

Everyone was right. Kagome did look a lot like Kikyou. In fact, they were almost identical. There were some differences. For one, Kikyou was more calm, and mature looking, while Kagome had the purity of a young girl and appeared to be happy all of the time. Kikyou was a little taller, and maybe more curved, not to say that Kagome wasn't. Kagome did have her womanly assets in gear…

Oh crap! Now he was thinking about Kagome's womanly assets! He had to stop letting his mind trail on like that! Otherwise, he'd end up like Miroku!

"Hey guys! Erm… and girls!" A boy with short, dark brown hair, like Sango's, ran up to the group. "Wow! So the rumors were true!"

"What rumors!?" Inuyasha asked the boy. The boy steadied the small pair of glasses on the foot of his nose and studied the girls in front of him. Kagome and Sango stared at the strange boy who seemed to be inspecting them. "I swear, I'll beat down anybody who-" He was cut off by the boy babbling on.

"She looks just like her Inuyasha! Only shorter hair, and a different sort of look about her! She could pass for Kikyou's twin!"

Inuyasha growled devilishly. "Will you people just shut up about this!? Even Miroku had the sense not to say anything!"

The boy grasped Kagome's hand and shook it gently. "Hi! I'm Futoshi Osamu! Very nice to meet you both." He then shook Sango's hand. "Such lovely ladies too." He complimented. Kagome and Sango both blushed for the one-hundredth time since they had been at the camp.

The group of now six continued their walk to the cafeteria. Not longer than two minutes passed before they got there. "Geeze, how long did that exactly take us?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

"Well," Futoshi looked at his watch. "Since you had been walking from your cabin…" He studied the watch more closely. "It has taken you at least seven and a half minutes to get to the cafeteria." Futoshi smiled generously. Kagome smiled back.

"Thanks, Futoshi. Not that I was really dying to know or anything." Kagome said as her cheeks became light pink.

"No one ever thanks me for stupid stuff…" Inuyasha grumbled as they all walked into the loud cafeteria.

Inside, boys were everywhere, talking to each other obnoxiously, reading magazines, eating, and throwing food, running, acting like showoffs. You know, normal boy stuff. Sango and Kagome groaned as the entered and took their seats next to Etsuo and Futoshi. Inuyasha and Miroku sat idly beside each other across from the two girls. Miroku grinned and wobbled his eyebrows at Sango.

"I know you want to play footsie with me, so go ahead. No ones stopping you." He told her slyly. Everyone but Sango rolled their eyes. Sango groaned and then smiled evilly, getting an idea.

"Oh yeah, you know I want you, Miroku." She whispered huskily. Miroku's eyes got wide, not expecting that reaction. Sango lifted a leg and trailed it up Miroku's jean covered pants until she reached her destination. Miroku lolled his lips with his tongue.

A few seconds later, you could hear a loud thump from under the table, and Miroku toppled over in pain, falling off the chair and holding his "special area." "Owwww!" He shrieked out in pain. Sango began laughing and so did everyone at the table and around them.

Poor Miroku, in the process of being kicked in the balls, he had accidentally bitten his tongue while he was drooling over Sango, and a tiny trickle of blood seared down his lips and chin. But this wouldn't make him give up on Sango.

"Alright! Alright people, quiet!" Sesshomaru shouted from the middle of the room. No one got quiet. Without losing any of his elegance, he shouted, "Damnit, boys, shut the hell up!"

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Good, now that I have your attention…" He cleared his throat. "As most of you may already know, we have a pair of girls staying at the camp because of some difficulties. So, in respect for yourselves, and the girls, please do not act like a bunch of bumbling idiots around them." Some of the guys catcalled and whistled.

"Whoo yeah!"

"Check them out! They're really hot!"

"Hey baby!"

"What's up, hunny?"

"Quiet, damn you!" Sesshomaru shouted. "You know the rules. No assaulting, no harassment, and for the love of god, don't ask me if you can rape them because that's what harassment and assault is!"

Several hands in the crowd withdrew.

Sesshomaru briefly stared around the room, and then said, "Okay, you may eat your breakfast now. Afterward, we will be going on a hike near the camp and the mountain so we can know our way around this area."

Immediately, all of the boys in the room began digging in. Kagome and Sango just stared in wonderment, or in this case, sheer disgust, at the scene before them. Taking this chance to show off their better half, they picked up their plastic forks with grace, and began eating the soft pancakes delicately.

"Well, look what we've got here."

Sango and Kagome looked up to see two tall, quite handsome, gruff looking boys. One had long black hair tied back into a ponytail in the middle of his head with a sweatband around his forehead. His eyes were as blue as ice. The other guy had short, black hair. He was wearing a jock's jacket and his labeled name was Jin.

"How beautiful, yet how fragile. We must all take delectable care of those who may parish under the wrath of the mountain." The boy with the name tag of Jin, said so incoherently. Kagome and Sango both fell over. Inuyasha began laughing hysterically and Miroku's eye twitched.

"Umm, chill." Sango told him. "It's only a little hike."

"Only a little hike!" The boy said. "Why, there are snakes, and bears and ravenous moose's! And you're telling me you're not scared!?"

"Ahh… yeah." Sango said, crossing her arms. "If trith be told, me and Kagome aren't afraid of anything. Right Kagome?"

No response.

Sango nudged Kagome in the gut. Kagome let out an exasperated cry. "Moose, you say!?"

"Kagome, calm down. It's not like they're gonna hurt us!"

Suddenly, Jin's arm was around Sango's shoulders. "You have the courage of a lion, and yet, the beauty of a swan. I would be glad to walk with you during the hike." Jin offered.

Sango grimaced. "Ahh, no thanks." She told him. Jin's face twisted into a vengeful distaste.

"I will find, and destroy whatever is mind controlling you! Then, you will be able to date with me!"

With that, Jin was off.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "Freak."

"H-how dare he!" Miroku shouted, fisting the table. "Sango would never agree to go with a buffoon like that!" Sango glared at him.

"Oh, really?" She asked him. Miroku look disbelievingly into her eyes.

"My dear, sweet Sango. H-how could you? I thought we had something…" He trailed off and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, he rushed back in, patted Sango on the butt, and left again. Sango stormed after him.

"God, you never really get a chance to speak here, you know?" The other boy asked Inuyasha.

"What are ya asking me for?"

"Moose! Bears! Snakes!?" Kagome wailed from across the table.

"Awe, poor Miss Kagome. Are you afraid of snakes?" Etsuo asked her. Kagome peered over at him with a twitching gaze.

"Doesn't it look like I'm afraid of snakes!?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. That's your name right? There are plenty of strong men here to help save you when you're in danger. Especially with me here." The boy told her ruefully.

"Ahh, who're you?" Kagome asked him.

"Why I-" He was cut off of his introduction.

"He's Kouga, the annoying, egotistical jerk. He's also a pervert." Inuyasha told her.

"First I have to look out for snakes and bears and moose's, and now I have to look out for ANOTHER pervert!?" Kagome sang.

"Calm down." Inuyasha told her. "Geeze, are you like, bipolar or something?" Kagome glared icicles at Inuyasha.

"Humph." She huffed. "You're one to talk."

"And why is that?" He asked her.

"Just who is this Kikyou person anyway?"

"Sh-she's my girlfriend!" Inuyasha told her.

"Oh." Kagome looked a little crestfallen. "So that's who I look like." Inuyasha turned his head to the side, looking away.

"Feh." Were his only words. Kouga smirked.

"Kagome, would you like to go walking with me on the hike?" He asked her. Kagome smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Oh, Kouga, I don't-" She stopped and thought for a moment. She could get Inuyasha back for embarrassing her like that. "Actually, I would love to walk with you, Kouga." She said happily. Kouga smiled, baring teeth, and Kagome walked over to him, grabbing his hand. Inuyasha peered over at the two, sheer disbelieving in his eyes.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before departing. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

"Feh!" He roared, and stormed out before they had a chance to get to the door.

00000000

Jami – There's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! That was probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written!

Well, I have to go and clean my room, do my vacation hw, and get ready before I can go to my friend's new years eve party! See ya!

Ja, love ya much,  
Jami


	3. Delusions Could Lead To Back Rubs

Jami – Ohmigosh! This is the third chapter already!?!? Wow, and I already have 30 reviews! Flippin' sweet! Well, here ya go… the hike, and also, I'll add some fluff! Tehe!

Here ya go…

00000000

Chapter Three: Delusions Could Lead To Back Rubs

"So, how far have you gotten with a guy, Kagome?"

Kagome's face flushed and she unlocked her awkward gaze with Kouga. Stupid perverts! What right do they have to ask about her personal business? For one, Kagome was embarrassed at the fact that she hadn't gotten very far… at all. She hadn't even gotten her first kiss. And now these idiots surrounding her were asking her if she'd gone any further? Well now she… she felt like growling.

But instead, she plastered on a heavy, fake smile, and with glittering blue eyes, replied, "Oh, I can't tell a bunch of guys all about me? Let's talk about you, Kouga! How far have you gone?" Kagome was happy that she had changed the subject.

Kouga wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smirked. "Well," He began. "If we're on that subject…" He trailed off.

This was where Kagome basically droned him out. She let her eyes wander around her, in search of anything positively more exciting as they walked up the steep, dirt hill. The bright, evergreen trees were scattered everywhere in a stormy sea and the sky shone through the high branches.

Suddenly, her eyes found themselves staring at Inuyasha. For some reason, she thought it fascinating to dwell on the thought of him. He was annoying, rude, selfish, and not to mention had a very well toned body. But if one were to look hard enough, one could see inner depth and warmth there behind those cruel, blue gray eyes of his.

And Kagome longed to find that sense of charm shining within him. She longed to bring it out of him.

But…why? Why all of the sudden did she feel so charitable? Was it because she liked Inuyasha? Puhleeze… she had a boyfriend, duh.

And he had a girlfriend.

Kagome's shoulders slacked and she sighed, bringing back Kouga's voice to her.

"And that's how I met Ayame… good times, good times." Kagome smiled a fake smile again.

"Interesting." She lied. She had no idea what in the world he was talking about, but she didn't really want to know either.

Out of nowhere, she felt a sharp pang in her ankle. "Ouch!" She whispered, peering down at the blood trickling down her ankle. 'Must've scratched it on something…' She thought to herself.

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Miroku standing behind her. Kagome waved.

"Hi, Miroku." She replied back.

"Kagome, I… ahh, really like that skirt you're wearing."

"Oh?" Kagome asked. "You want to try it on when we get back to the cabin?" Miroku grimaced and stuck his tongue out at her.

"OF course not. I was just wondering if, you know, Sango had a skirt like that…" Kagome nodded. "Maybe she brought it with her?" Kagome shook her head. "Do you think she could borrow yours to wear?" Kagome growled. Miroku backed off.

"Would you get offa me!?"

Kagome looked up ahead and saw Sango attempting to push a dreamy eyed Jin away from her. Kagome wanted to laugh, but then she also wanted to beat the crap outta that stupid, perverted Jin guy.

"Outta my way, Kouga!" Kagome pushed Kouga's arm off of her shoulder and marched up towards the quarreling two. Kouga watched Kagome's back side as it made it's way up the hill, and he began drooling. "Hey, you! Jin! What do you think you're doing to my best friend!?" She shouted at him. Inuyasha peered at the three from the corner of his eyes.

The two immediately stopped colliding.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I was only showing this beautiful creature how much I truly adore her!"

"Unbelievable! You're just plain ridiculous, Jin!" Kagome groaned. "You keep your wandering hands a great deal of a distance from her or-"

"Or what?" Jin growled.

"Or," She began. "You'll answer to me." She said through clenched teeth. She glared at Jin with her finest loathing and he stuck his nose up in the air and walked off. Kagome 'humpfd' proudly and continued to walk with Sango.

"Wow, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed excitedly. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Holy cow, neither did I!" Etsuo agreed from beside the two. Futoshi nodded, and Miroku waded up to the group.

"That was unbelievable, Kagome!" He added. Inuyasha stopped behind them.

"You guys are so lame. Jin's a real wimp anyway. Of course he would listen to some big eyed girl that he could easily be attracted to." He interjected.

"Are you saying you're attracted to Kagome?" Miroku nudged him in the ribs. Inuyasha blushed and held a fist into Miroku's face.

"Are you insane!? Why would I be attracted to that little bitch!?" Miroku shrugged.

"Well, she is pretty good looking I might say." Etsuo acquired, resting his hands on the back of his head as they proceeded to walk up the infinite steepness of the hill, which was strangely turning into some kind of mountain.

"Yep, nice piece of work you got there." Futoshi added.

"Aww, geeze." Inuyasha muttered. "Twisting my words… stupid perverts… beat them up…" He mumbled.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted. "I'm right here you know!" She turned around the face them all. "I can hear everything that you're-"

Out of nowhere, Kagome fell forward and landed into Inuyasha arms. She became unconscious. Inuyasha blushed furiously.

"Wha-" Miroku started. "What happened to her?" Sango whipped around to see her friend's face had fallen into Inuyasha's chest.

"Ka-Kagome!?" She ran over to her side. "Kagome!"

"She fainted over something. But what?" Etsuo asked worriedly.

"Maybe she was over heated, or she was bitten by something." Futoshi told them.

"Bitten by something!?" Etsuo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all shouted in unison.

"Yeah? Like a snake, or a spider."

Sango held her hand to her chest. "Oh my." She cried out weakly.

"We better get her back to her cabin." Etsuo told them.

"What has happened here?"

They all turned to see that Sesshomaru was behind them.

"Ka-Kagome fainted. We think she was either over heated or that she was bitten by something!" Etsuo began freaking out.

"Calm down, you fool!" He smacked him over the head painlessly, but Etsuo let out a whimper anyway. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "We must get her back to the camp to rest. Someone take her back to the cabin." He ordered.

"I can't." Sango confessed. "I'm not strong enough to carry her." Her shoulders slumped.

"That's okay. I'm going to force my brother to do it anyway."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Why me!?"

"Because."

"Because WHY!?"

"Number one: you're strong enough to carry her. Number two: you are both living in the same cabin. Number three: as much as I hate to admit this, I trust you. So, god damnit, you go and carry her back to the cabin and help her or I'll make it so you can't walk again!"

Inuyasha grumbled incoherently. He swiftly shifted the position Kagome had been in and lifted her legs up over his arms and began carrying her back bridal style.

X

X

X

X

As he stomped down the long trail, Inuyasha sighed and peered down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

Kagome's features were pale and ghostly and she was sweating lightly across her forehead, reminding him to speed it up or it would be his head.

But other than her lack of color, her lips were lush and red and her mouth was lifted into a weak smile.

Studying the girl like this gave himself a small grin, and he thought, 'She looks so peaceful, even when she's like this… very… pretty…'

But he quickly shook his head of the strange thought and settled it off with a soft grunt.

He finally made it to their cabin and set her down on her bottom bunk. He took a light, white sheet and brought it over her body just before her shoulders.

Then, Inuyasha went to the water basin in the corner of the room, where they brushed their teeth. He grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cold water. He then rushed back over to Kagome and sat down on the floor beside her bed.

He squeezed the remaining drops of loose water out onto her pale, yet very feverish face and set the cloth across of her forehead.

Kagome let out a quiet moan as she stirred. She opened her eyes steadily, her long, black eye lashes meeting her brow with a flutter. Her head turned slightly to her side and met Inuyasha's blue gray eyes with her own bright blue gaze. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Ahh… yeah." He responded. For some lame reason he blushed at the sound of his name when she whispered it. "Sesshomaru made me take you back here to get some rest and to help you with whatever happened." He told her in an annoying immature voice as he looked away from her.

He glanced back not long after he looked away.

"Do you have an idea of what it was that made you faint?" He asked her more nicely.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment… or maybe she was just groggy. "Umm… I do remember bleeding from my ankle…"

Inuyasha gulped and lifted the end of the sheet by her feet. Sure enough, her ankle had a nice sized bite mark scarred there with some dried blood. He reached out and began massaging the area, feeling for anything abnormal. Her ankle was swollen… very swollen.

He heard her let out a rasped cry and he peered up at her. Her facial expression held confusion and bewilderment. "Hey, ah, Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Inuyasha!" She cried huskily. "You look so tense!"

"Wha-!? What are you-" Before he had a chance to interact, she had sat up, swung him around so he was sitting on the floor in between her legs. From on the bed, she began to give him a rather intense backrub. "Ka-Kagome!?"

"Such nice, broad shoulders!" She told him. He flushed. "You must work out!"

"Well, actually, I-"

Just then Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Sango barged in through the cabin door and found the pair in a position they thought they'd never see.

Keeping his high cool, Sesshomaru said, "Brother! Giving orders to a poisoned girl? How cruel! Poor Kagome could die, and it would be our responsibility!"

"I could die!?" Kagome cried, letting go of Inuyasha's shoulders.

"She could die!?" The other three wailed in unison.

"Well, if we don't take immediate actions she could." Sesshomaru informed them all.

"You idiot!" Sango yelled and smacked Inuyasha over the head.

"Ow, bitch! I didn't do anything!" He shouted at her.

"Exactly my point! Kagome could die, and you're just sitting around letting her rub your back!"

"That's not my problem! She's the one who practically forced herself on me!"

"What?" Miroku interjected. "Hold the phone!" He walked over toward the three and gently pushed a palm up to her forehead. It was hot and clammy. Great. Just perfect. Absolutely b-e-a-utiful! "Kagome," He held her chin in his hand. "Are feeling okay?"

"I don't re-really feel much at all." She answered with blurry eyes. She smiled and embraced him. Miroku blushed and tensed. "Did you know that your eye becomes forty percent wider when something pleasing is seen?" Miroku grinned lecherously.

"Actually, I-" Sango didn't give Miroku enough of a chance to finish before she cracked her elbow down on top of his head.

"I think she's delirious. Otherwise, why would she even consider giving Inuyasha a backrub or glomping Miroku in such ways." She dusted off her hands. "Makes me sick."

"Hey!" Inuyasha held a fist out.

"At least she did call me sick or perverted." Kouga chuckled from behind the group.

"I ain't no pervert!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

"Now, now, we must leave Sango to tend to her friend. Everybody out of the cabin except for the two girls."

"I thought Mister Holier-Than-Thou wanted his dearest brother to look after the bitch because he trusted him." Inuyasha whined.

"I did. But a brother that I trusted wouldn't allow some delirious wench to rub his back. Numbskull." Sesshomaru walked out of the door.

"HEY! What did you just call me!?"

"A numbskull." You could hear Sesshomaru's voice from outside.

Inuyasha growled and stomped after his brother.

Kouga sighed and picked up Miroku by the back collar of his shirt. He began to drag him out of the cabin. "C'mon, ya perverted idiot."

Once Sango and Kagome were fully left alone, Sango said, "Alright, Kagome. Just lay down and get some rest."

Kagome laid down, covering herself with the sheet. "Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to be a very _long_ summer, isn't it?" Sango smiled.

"Yes, it sure is."

00000000

Jami - Was it good enough? Sure hope so!

Just so you know, I'm sorry for not updated Slave Trade yet! What, between homework and friends and parents, it's hard to keep track of these fanfictions! Don't worry, those of you who are reading Slave Trade as well. It will get updated!

Also, if you hadn't read Slave Trade yet, I suggest you do! It's one of my better writings so far.

Buh bye!

Ja, love ya much,  
Jami (piperjanepie)


	4. Apologies

Jami – WASSUP BITCHES!?!?!?!? Ummm… sorry… I say that to everyone now, don't worry, I haven't dubbed all of you my bitches yet! Ummm… just kidding? Whatever…

Yes, also, I updated slave trade! NINE chapters! Wha hoo!

Okay, this is the 4th chapter to hell comes in many different forms! Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Four: Apologies

"Hey, let's play a game!" Sango suggested from her top bunk. Inuyasha pulled off his headphones.

"What kind of game?" He asked.

Miroku sat up from his top bunk as well and said, "I believe _I_ know what kind of game she wants to play, _right Sango?"_ Sango grimaced.

"I'm just going to pretend that comment never reached my ears."

Kagome lifted her head from her magazine. "Hey, actually a game sounds like fun!"

Feeling better from her earlier incident, and no longer delirious, Kagome felt like getting to know her camp mates a little more. "How about something like truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare? You gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat up. "Can't you think of anything cooler?"

"Actually, truth or dare sounds like fun!" Miroku cheered, climbing down from the bunk. His bare feet reached the hardwood floor and he walked over to the window, opening the shade a bit with his thumb and index finger. The moon shone through and cast a brilliant white light throughout the cabin.

"What do you have in mind Miroku? It better not be anything perverted!" Sango snapped and climbed down from her place on the bed as well. She walked over towards him.

"I was thinking that we could go and gather everyone around the camp and we could all play!" He said and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Of course that doesn't sound perverted at all, right Sango?"

"Shut up!" She lightly smacked the back of his head. "I'll go with you, but no groping!"

"Or…"

"Or I'll make it so you _won't_ want to go around and harass woman again." She kicked him in his area and he tumbled over, wincing and crying in agony.

"Damn, you are a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed and drug him out of the cabin, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha huffed and said, "Idiots…" Kagome smiled.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked without looking at her. Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to him.

"Wh-what are you li-listening to?" she asked, a cheerful smile on her face.

"What are you sounding all nervous for?" He asked as he turned off his cd player. Kagome sighed and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Sango told me about what happened when I was delirious. I just wanted to apologize." She told him honestly. Inuyasha blushed.

"Feh! It doesn't matter anymore. It was just a simple back rub!" Inuyasha said, turning away from her.

"What are you so embarrassed about? It wasn't like we-"

"Let's just stop talking about it!" He said, becoming redder. Kagome's smiled widened.

"Sorry."

"Quit apologizing."

"I'm just being nice! Can't a guy accept apologies once in while!? Geeze."

"Psh. Whatever. You're so annoying."

"You're such a pain."

"Hey, why don't you get off my bed!" Inuyasha shoved her lightly just to get her to move. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and her left eye twitched.

"Don't shove me!" she shoved him back.

"Don't shove _me_!" He shoved her again.

They began shoving each other, causing a lot of friction between them, each having all of their weight against one another. Still on the bed, they pushed back, causing each other to fall backwards on the soft, small mattress. Inuyasha hit his head on the headboard and Kagome's legs flew upward, causing her skirt to open and reveal her bright, white panties to Inuyasha's innocent eyes.

Not knowing that she was exposing more than she would intend to, Kagome kept her position and sat up a little. "Who do you think you are, pushing me like that?"

Inuyasha was speechless, causing his saliva collect in his mouth and leak out of the corner of his lips. He stared at her panties, his face growing hot and red.

"Inuyasha, what are you sta-" It took a moment for it to register in her mind, but found herself and flushed bright red. "Inuyasha, you PERVERT!"

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!

Now Kagome knew what it was like to be violated with wandering eyes.

"Humpf. Inuyasha, I thought you weren't like that. I thought you were different." Kagome said child like, crossing her arms and pouting. He stood up to face her, red handprints strewn over his face.

"I'm not! I was just-"

"I think it's your turn to apologize." Kagome told him blushing, locking her blue eyes with his gray ones.

His eyes softened as he stared into her watery orbs. 'She's… crying…?" A trickle of a tear rolled down her face and landed onto wooden floor. Inuyasha turned away from her, crossing his arms like she was.

"I… I'm sorry." He apologized, not really denying anything.

"Be sincere about it!" Kagome shouted and grabbed one of his black forelocks. Inuyasha growled.

"I am sin-" But when he turned to face her, their faces had been just a little close and his lips locked onto hers.

They didn't break apart. They didn't even move from where they had been. But they're eyes closed, and Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Kagome's head rolled back as he pressed himself to her more tightly.

All of a sudden, reality hit them, and they broke apart faster than a jackrabbit running away from a coyote.

But when they pulled apart, they didn't unlock the gazes that they held with one another. Kagome broke the silence.

"Ge-gee, Inuyasha. Wh-why'd you do that?" Their faces blushed harder.

"I-I didn't really mean to do it! It wa-was an accident!" He stuttered, raising his hands in front of his face for protection.

"Humpf." She turned away from him finally, tears welding up into her eyes. Kagome almost wanted the kiss to be for real, not by accident. Besides, they had "accidentally" gotten into it a little too much anyways, right?

"I'm sorry." Kagome's face lit up and she turned to face him.

"Really?"

"Umm… yeah. I'm sorry." He told her again. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." They stared at each other for a moment.

"Wassup!"

Kagome cried out in fear and latched herself into Inuyasha's arms. He instinctively cradled her body against him, holding her bridal style. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he saw it was only Miroku, Sango, and a bunch of the camp guys.

"Will you get off of me!?" Inuyasha asked, staring down at Kagome with a blush. Kagome's blushed redder than him and pulled herself away from him, brushing off the invisible dust from her skirt.

"I was just… umm… there was a mouse." Kagome covered up lamely. Sango busted out laughing.

"Puhleeze." Inuyasha stated and crossed his arms.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku began. "Why so many slap marks?" He said pointedly, tapping a finger at a random red splotch on his face.

"I had a… erm… I fell." Sango laughed harder, tears dripping from her eyes, clutching her side. "What!? It's true!"

"Oh really?" Kagome said, getting her revenge. "You fell huh? How about, your eyes fell somewhere they shouldn't have?"

Sango fell on the floor. "Inuyasha! HAHAHA! Yo-you! HAHA!" Inuyasha's eye twitched. "You of all pe-people! HA!"

"Okay! How about that game that we all so wanted to play, huh?" Kagome clapped her hands together.

00000000

Jami – I know, I KNOW! Really short, but my fingers hurt form typing and I haven't up dated in a while, so I decided I'd give you at least a fluffy, humorous moment or something.

Hope you enjoyed it. It was actually really fun to write!

Well I'm off to eat dinner!

Ja, love ya much,  
Jami (piperjanepie)


End file.
